I Will KILL You, Jane!
by Lilly2004
Summary: After Luke and Clem fell in the ice, Jane only tried to save Luke...Not caring for Clementine's safety what so ever! Instead, Kenny rushes over and tries to safe Clementine instead. Older Clem x Luke! And Evil Jane!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys~! Another Cluke series. This is based after "Frozen" made by KingPLJ. Mine will be longer and a little different, But I give all the credit on the idea to KingPLJ.  
>Hope you enjoy~!<strong>  
>Clementine was, again, stuck in a life or death situation.<br>After attempting to save Luke, they both fell in the ice.  
>When she fell in, she didn't see Luke anywhere...So she decided to try and swim for the surface, but a walker grabbed her leg.<br>'Holy, f**k! They can swim?!' She thought to herself.  
>She tried kicked and thrashing her leg around but she started loosing her air...And she lost consciousness...<br>F**k...Not again...  
><strong>Back At The Surface...<strong>  
>"Jane! Luke! Where's Clementine?!" Kenny asked with AJ in his arms, obviously worried.<br>"I didn't bother looking for her." Jane shrugged with a smirk on her face.  
>"WHAT THE F**K JANE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER SAVING HER?! DOES SHE MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?! SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE WAS GLAD YOU'RE HERE! THAT YOU WERE HER F**KING FRIEND!...WAIT...YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT SHE LIKES YOUR 'BOYFRIEND!" Kenny ranted and handed AJ to Mike and ran over to the ice where Clementine and Luke fell in.<br>He somehow was able to get Clementine out of the water and picked her up in his arms.  
>Then, he dashed into the lodge and set Clem's limp body down, checking for a pulse...<br>Nothing.  
>"Come on, Clem! Come on!" Kenny was choking back sobs, trying to give her CPR.<br>"Is she...?" Bonnie, Mike, and Luke asked in worry.  
>Jane, on the other hand, was smiling like a maniac.<br>"She's dead...Isn't she?" Luke asked, tears welling in everyone's eyes except Jane's.  
>"No...No...! NO!" Kenny gasped, staring at Clem's pale, limp, cold body...Just laying on the floor.<br>"I'm gonna go for a walk..." Kenny hung his head and turned to leave.  
>"Kenny...? Are you...Okay...?" Bonnie asked quietly.<br>"..." He stayed silent and left the crappy built house  
>"I'm sorry, Clem...I promised Lee I'd take care of ya when you were younger...Before he died...And I failed him and you...I-I love ya, sweet pea...I never even told you that..." Kenny put his head in his hands and sobs racked his body.<br>"...I'll kill her...I'll kill her..." Kenny suddenly stopped crying, vowing to the girl he was supposed to take care of  
>"Kill who?" He heard an all to familiar voice.<br>Clementine.  
><strong>AN: So. What'd you think? I know there wasn't much Cluke in this but there will be. See ya, Bye~!**


	2. Author's Note: WRITER'S BLOCK

**A/N: Hi guys~! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been sick and couldn't exactly post, and I'm having writers block...Can any of you bros help me in a way? Cause I can't ask my mom cause she knows nothing about fanfiction and I can't get inspiration from anything or anyone.  
>Please help, I really appreciate your support.<br>Bye~! :) **


	3. She Wouldn't Hurt MeRight?

**A/N: Hi guys~! I'm sorry I haven't updated, like I said I had writers block but Emily Carver helped me with this through P.M. and now we have a new chapter.  
>Hope you enjoy and thank you so much Emily Carver, it means alot~!<strong>

Kenny slowly turned his head and sure enough, there she was. The girl he thought had died from drowning. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground; unconscious. Clem's eyes widened and she went on her knees, shaking the knocked out form of Kenny.

"Kenny?! Hey, wake up! KENNY!" She yelled, shaking him frantically. Then she turned her head towards the house.

"GUYS! COME HELP!" She yelled loudly as she continued to shake the bearded survivor. Not long after she called, the small group of people whom had been inside, came outside, rushing towards Clementine.

"What the h**l?" Mike questioned.  
>"Is he alright?!" Bonnie kneeled down next to Clementine, also trying to wake the unconscious survivor.<br>"Just wish he was already dead..." Jane muttered under her breath.  
>"What'd you just say?!" Clementine turned her head to her "Friend."<br>"Nothing! Just try and help him, Clem!" Jane lied like a huge b**ch and Clementine kept attending to Kenny with Bonnie helping her.

Luke glared at Jane, the person he had begun to care about. He could not believe what he had just heard. Mike was holding the baby once more as they watched Bonnie and Clem wake up Kenny. Luke took this opportunity to take Jane off to the side. She seemed confused as he pulled her away from the group...until she saw his angry face.

"What?!" Jane asked, attempting to play dumb with him. She even put on an innocent look to seem like she didn't know.

"Don't try that s*** on me no more, Jane! I heard what you said about Kenny." He hissed angrily.

"What's the deal?! You don't exactly like Kenny either!" She hissed back, catching Luke a little by surprise.  
>"So what? I don't want him dead! He's the only one left from Clem's old group! She needs him!" Luke started clenching and un-clenching his fists.<br>"Well, why do you even care about Clementine anyway? She's just a stupid teenager..." Jane muttered.  
>"What did you call her?" Luke growled through clenched teeth.<p>

Jane smirked. NOW she hit a nerve.

"I said: 'She's just a STUPID teenager.' " Jane mocked with a smirk. Luke clenched his fists. Jane shouldn't be calling Clem a stupid teenager. She's was just the opposite of that. She was smart, talented, tough...and cute.

"I can't believe you'd SAY something like that!" Luke snapped angrily. Meanwhile, the Bonnie and Clementine had finally managed to wake up Kenny. He groaned as he began to open his eyes.

"W-What?" He grunted as he sat up, only to be quickly embraced by Clementine.

"Holy f***! I thought you were dead, Kenny!" Clementine said whilst she hugged him. Kenny was shocked at first before hugging the 18 year old closely to his body.

"Thank god...You're okay." He whispered as he began to cry again.

Luke smiled slightly and sighed a breath of relief.  
>"Urgh..." Jane growled, watching Luke smile at the sight of Clementine and Kenny...<br>"So...Will you please explain how the f**k you're alive?" Kenny pulled away from the tight embrace and stood up.  
>"Luke started giving me CPR, still hurts my chest though..." The girl put her hand over her heart that was hurt from Luke pushing down on her chest...<br>"But I gave you CPR...Why'd it only work with Luke...?" Kenny questioned.  
>"Kenny must've gave up to quickly or wasn't doing it well enough." Bonnie said.<br>"Guess so...I'm just happy your alive...I can't loose you now." Kenny pulled Clementine into a tight embrace again, not really caring if the whole group heard him.

Jane and Luke walked over, Jane put her smile back on.

"Hey, Clem. Looks to me like he's okay." Jane stated with a smirk. Kenny pulled away from Clementine and glared at Jane angrily. She just simply shrugged and walked back to the house. He growled before standing up. Clementine and Bonnie followed suit. Luke shook his head and followed suit.

Jane had A LOT of explaining to do. Especially for leaving Clementine behind. 'She could've easily saved BOTH of 'em. Grabbed Luke then Clem. And easy f**kin' job!' Kenny thought angrily.

"I swear...I'm gonna f***ing gut her when I get the chance..." Kenny muttered angrily.

After entering the half-built house, everyone decided to try and get some rest.  
>Luke and Kenny were very cautious about sleeping under the same roof with Jane, and because of that they both decided to sleep VERY close to Clementine so if Jane or Arvo (Who Mike didn't tie up yet...) tried to do anything, they'd know.<br>"Uh...Why are you sleeping so close to me?" Clementine asked awkwardly, glancing at the boys laying beside her.  
>"..." They both stayed quiet and Kenny tried to fake snore so she thought he was already asleep.<p>

Clementine shook her head. She knew he was faking. Luke had pulled that twice on her before and so had Lee.

"Kenny, you're faking, aren't you?" She asked the elder man with a raised eyebrow. Jane just watched them with a glare. Why was she even still here? She could just leave right now. Yet she was staying because of Luke...and Luke only.

'Why doesn't he see that I saved him instead of Clem so we could be together?' Jane thought coldly.

Jane decided to move in a dark corner so no-one could see her.  
>Kenny still continued to fake snore, trying to ignore the awkward moment that was going to happen anyway.<br>"Kenny! Just answer my question already!" Clementine groaned and nudged his arm.  
>"...I'm worried Jane's gonna hurt you in your sleep, that's why." Kenny answered quietly.<br>Hoping that Jane didn't hear him...  
>Unfortunately, she did.<p>

Jane smirked in the corner. 'So he thought ahead...Smart man...but not smart enough.' Jane thought, getting a wicked idea. Clementine wasn't sure.

"Oh c'mon Kenny. She wouldn't hurt me in my sleep..." Clementine said aloud.

'Right...?'

**A/N: I really hoped you enjoyed this~! Like I said, I'm really happy for you and Emily Carver's support and help in this series and I WILL continue this on weekends and whenever I get the chance because doing this makes me really happy.  
><strong>**I love all you readers and supporters of me.  
><strong>**Bye~!**


	4. Don't Trust Her

**Clementine's Dream...**

_"How're you doing, Clem?" Lee asked, sitting across from her in her treehouse._

_"Fine..." Clementine showed the best smile she could fake out._

_"I know your lying, sweet pea. So, what's wrong?" He asked._

_"Kenny and Luke think that Jane's gonna hurt me...She wouldn't do that...Right?" She asked._

_"Uh..." Lee paused, rubbing the back of his head._

_"Lee?" Clementine poked his arm getting his attention back._

_"Just...Watch out for Jane." Lee stood up from his spot and pulled Clementine up from her hands so she could stand._

_"Why...?" Clem asked._

_"Just do it, sweet pea." Lee hugged her and kissed her head._

_"See ya tomorrow, sweetie." Lee smiled lightly and slowly disappeared._

**Back To The Sad, Sad Reality...**

Slowly, Clementine awoke from her sleep...Awaking to see Jane creeping up close to Kenny, Luke, and herself.

"Urgh..." Clementine slowly woke up and Jane stopped creeping up and stood up straight, smiling.

"Hey, you." Jane put on her fake smile and kneeled down to her "Friend"

"..." Clementine stayed quiet and looked at Jane wide eyed.

"What is it?" Jane asked, fake worried.

"Nothing." Clementine lied and got up.

_"Guess I can't do it now...Just f**king great..." _Jane thought to herself.

"So...What're we gonna do now?" Clementine asked her.

"We should probably wake everyone up and get moving." Jane suggested.

"Yeah." Clem agreed and turned to Kenny and Luke.

"Hey...Guys? Wake up." Clementine shook Kenny awake.

"Uhhh..." Kenny groaned and yawned.

Kenny rubbed his eyes sleepily and then glared at Jane menacingly.

"Kenny?" Clem asked her friend/guardian.

"Uh...Hey...So why'd you wake me up?" He asked awkwardly.

"We need to keep moving." She answered.

"I'll second that." Jane said.

"Well, we better pack up and get mov-" Kenny was interrupted by a baby crying.

"Oh crap...AJ..." Kenny mumbled and stood up, walking over to the makeshift crib.

"I can do it, just wake up everyone else for me, will you?" Clementine asked him and also stood up.

"Fine, sure." Kenny said and lightly kicked Luke awake.

"Urmmmm..." Luke mumbled something and rolled on his side.

"Urgh," Kenny groaned and kicked Luke again. "Hey, wake the f**k up." Kenny said a little louder than he should have.

"Uh...What?" Luke rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"We need to keep moving, get up." Kenny replied, and helped Luke stand up.

"Fine...Where's Clem?" Luke asked.

"Helpin' AJ. Hey, is that russkie tied up?" Ken asked Luke.

"Uh..." Luke rubbed the back of his head, signaling 'No.'

"God d**mit...You know what? I don't care anymore." Kenny sighed and headed towards where Mike and Bonnie were sleeping.

Luke shook his head and headed toward Clem and AJ.

"Hey, Clem." Luke greeted sleepily.

"Hey." Clem greeted back and looked back at AJ, who was in his small crib.

Reaching for AJ's bottle, Clem sighed, "There's not much left..."

"Yeah...Where the h**l are we gonna find more of that stuff?" Luke asked.

"No idea..." Clem sighed.

Once again, the baby started crying.

"Man, he's loud!" Luke covered his ears.

"Shut up, he's not too loud." She chuckled and took AJ from the crib.

"Seems like you've done that before." Luke smiled as the small child calmed down. "I think he likes you." Luke added.

"Wanna hold him?" She asked.

"No way, he's gonna puke." Luke declined.

Just to tease him, she handed Luke the baby anyway, "Clem, no..." Luke sighed with a worried look.

"Hey. Hi. My name's Luke." Luke said, and then looked at Clem again, "I think it's gonna puke." Luke said.

"He's not gonna puke." She smirked.

Oh the irony, AJ puked up.

"It puked! It puked!" Luke said and gave AJ to her.

"Ugh. Gross!" Luke started wiping the puke off.

"Ha ha!" Clementine started snickering.

"Hey!" Luke glared up at his friend.

"Sorry, sorry." Clem just finished her fit of laughter.

Since the two were having there adorable bonding moment, they didn't notice Jane, of course, watching them.

Now, she was gonna give Clem no mercy.

"Hey, guys!" Kenny called.

"Yeah?" Luke asked and Clem set AJ back in his crib.

"I just found a f**king truck that we can drive, that's what!" Kenny exclaimed cheerfully.

"Great! Now we can get back to Howe's even faster." Jane sighed in relief.

"Carver's place? The f**k? We head North, to Wellington." Kenny argued.

"I'm with Kenny." Clementine said.

"Me too." Luke added, now that he saw the new side of Jane, he didn't really want to agree with her on anything.

_'F**k, Jane...I don't trust her.'_ Luke and Kenny ironically thought to themselves.

**A/N: Hi guys~! Sorry that this chapter is really really short, but I was having ****_slight_**** writer's block but then got an idea but...You know what I mean, hopefully. Well, hope you enjoyed, bye~!**


End file.
